


Bridge of Sighs

by Daegaer



Category: Fix Bay'nets - George Manville Fenn, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 19th Century, Demons, M/M, Temptation, Venezia | Venice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Bridge of Sighs

"And that is the Bridge of Sighs," whispered Crowley, inaudible to all but Bracy's ear. 

"Prisoners were taken from the interrogation rooms to the prison, and would look out at their very last sight of this beautiful city, sighing." 

He edged closer, turning Bracy's head so he could not but look up at the lissom form of the gondolier who poled them along, the gondola gliding across the waters of the canals silently and easily. 

"Why do you imprison yourself?" murmured Crowley, "only looking at beauty from afar to sigh? Break free, my friend, break free."

Bracy looked away, towards the prow of the gondola, where sat Gedge, his eyes wide as he took in the sights of the ancient, canal-ringed city, looking up at the palazzi rising straight from the water's embrace, or running his hand in the murky green of the canal, the sun shining in myriads of tiny rainbows through the drops spilling from his fingers. Though he could in no way meet the beauty of the youth standing in the stern, Bracy knew he could never be matched, let alone bettered.

"I am free," he murmured. "I am free indeed."


End file.
